


I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

by GwenCassandra



Series: Defying Gravity [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Poor little David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you still remember the taste of his lips, Dave? Can you turn back time?<br/>Do you still remeber his perfume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



> Sequel to "Kiss me goodbye".   
> Kurt killed himself and now Dave is a alone. For real, now.

Do you still remember the taste of his lips? Can you turn back time?  
Do you still remeber his perfume?   
You are sad, Dave. You are like a wreck in the deepest and wildest ocean and, above all, you are alone. There is nothing left for you anymore, so you hide here, looking for forgivness from a carved stone. There is his name on that stone.   
He's never been really with you, right? You've always pushed him away, even when obviously it was not his pourpose to be with you: on principle, you chased him away for fear of him finding out who you really are. It does not make any sense, does it? You can't pushed away something that it's not there.  
But you did. Congratulations, Dave: you did the impossible.

Do you feel guilty, Dave? What's that feeling that torments your stomach, breaks your head, makes your hands as cold as ice?  
You know it, Dave: it's regret. Or maybe it's remorse: in the end they are the same thing, aren't they?   
"I am sorry, Kurt. So.. so sorry." You wishper, being surprised yourself by your voice: alcool kneaned you toung, uhm?

Remorse for kissing him, for ruining that perfect human being you were just jealous of. His light made you blind, am I right? Your eyes hurt when you saw him: as the rest of your body, of couse. 

But you shone too, for a few seconds.  
How does it feel like to shine like that?  
How does it feel like to kill the brightest star of the universe?


End file.
